sasuke's speed
by Kasatsu Kenzu
Summary: jan uapik tenan lhoo critane nek tidak mbaca rugi tenan


Akhirnya sekian lama aq mendaftar

Baru kali ini aq bikin cerita

Semoga kalian memaklumi jika ada kekurangan

Udah ah mari kita mulai

**Sasuke's Speed**

"**Cuy semoga kita ketrima yaa"**

"**Iya ni sekolahkan favorit banget"**

"**Aq kok jadi deg-degan ya"**

**Dan dua sejoli ini terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Sesampainya disekolah Konoha High School yang terkenal dan tersohor diseluruh penjuru negri.**

"**Wah rame banget, Sas mau ngeliat sekarang apa nunggu sepi?"**

"**Nunggu gajah bertelur!!! Ya sekarang lah!!!"**

"**Ayo membudidayakan kebudayaan kita!!! Ayo ngrombol!"**

**Setelah dua orang itu didepan papan pengumuman mereka pun membaca. Lalu…**

"**Hore… aku ketrima, lu gimana Sas"**

"**Yah gua mah…"**

"**Lu kenapa Sas"**

"**Gua………….. juga ketrima"**

"**Hore kita ketrima"**

**Saking riangnya, dua anak itu menjadi tontonan orang. Eh tapi tiba tiba muncul orang misterius negur 2 bocah itu.**

"**Jangan berisik ganggu yang lain tau"**

"**Wah lu siapa negur negur terserah kita dunk"**

"**Sas tuh orang siapa sih" Naruto berbisik **

"**Tau lu aja gak tau apa lagi gua"**

**Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri walau kaki gemeteran**

"**Eh lu siapa sih"**

"**Gua ini senior kalian"**

"**Hah!!!?!!!" Dua anak songong ini tersentak kaget**

"**Maafin kita ya kak"**

"**Ok lah kali ini aq maafkan"**

"**Kakak, perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke dan temanku ini Uzumaki Naruto"**

"**Oh, namaku Kasatsu Kenzu salam kenal"**

"**Mohon bantuannya"**

"**Oh ya kalian mau masuk klub apa"**

"**Wah kami gak tau mau masuk mana, emangnya disini ada klub apa aja"**

"**Disini ada klub masak, jahit, sepak bola, basket, voli, renang, dan football amerika"**

"**Kalau kakak sendiri masuk klub apa"**

"**Aq masuk klub football amerika. Kalian mau gak ikut klub football amerika? Asik loo"**

"**Gimana To mau gak lo gua sih mau mau aja. Soalnya keren sih, kakak ini aja badannya jadi kekar. Nah kita kurus krempeng gini"**

"**Wah ide bagus tuh. Gua juga mau ikut. Kakak posisinya apa?"**

"**Kicker. Jadi kalian mau ikut"**

"**Ikut!!!" Serentak ereka berdua menjawab**

"**Ok kalian kami terima, mulai besok pagi kita latihan"**

"**Jam berapa kak?"**

"**Kalau kakak mulai jam 5 pagi. Terserah kalian mau berangkat jam berapa. Yang jelas sebelum masuk sekolah, ok?"**

"**Ok kak eh mank tim foot ball itu berapa orang yag main"**

"**Oh kalau main harus 11 orang tapi kita baru punya 4 orang termasuk kalian"**

"**Apa mang selama ini gak ada yang mau"**

"**Ada sih tapi semuanya keluar karena gak tahan dengan rasa sakit. Katanya sih latihan aja dah sakit sakitan sekarang malah tulang patah semua. Memang mereka terluka parah karena bertanding tapi mereka sendiri yang salah"**

**Suasana yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi tenang. Wajah 2 bocah itupun menjadi putih pucat.**

"**Sas lu ngeri gak ndengerin cerita kak Kenzu"**

"**Wah ngeri banget tapi kalau kita gak jadi ikut kasihankan?"**

"**Iya sih"**

"**Dah deh kita jalani dulu kalau gak cocok ya kita keluar. Gimana, ide gua cemerlangkan?"**

"**Wah bijaksana banget lu Sas"**

**Setelah mereka berkeliling akhirnya mereka menyudahi percakapan itu. Maklum lah waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu ashar, dan kalau mereka belum pulang akan kena marah nantinya**

"**Kak kami pulang duluya sudah sore nih besok kita lanjutkan lagi"**

"**Pulang dulu ya kak"**

"**Assalamu'alaikum" **

"**Oh walaikumsalam"**

**Merekapun pulang dari sekolah yang kerennya minta ampun. 2 orang itupun berpisah di persimpangan.**

"**Naruto gua pulang duluan yaa"**

"**Oh ya dah!!"**

**Dan mereka berdua pun berpisah. Sebenarnya rumah Sasuke dan Naruto searah tapi Sasuke tidak mau temannya jadi minder karena melihat kekayaan milik Sasuke. Yah memang Sasuke memiliki kekayaan yang tidak ada batasnya. Dari rumahnya saja sudah mencerminkan orang yang kaya banget. Sedangkan Naruto misinnya luar biasa. Udah tv gak punya rumah kaya gubug, wah pokoknya miskin banget deh. Yang bikin beda lagi, kalau Sasuke itu mantannya banyak dan jika pasangan itu putus banyak cewek yang pingin jadi pacarnya tapi kalau naruto, pacaran? Wah gak mungkin orang dideketin cewek aja kagak. Kayaknya temennya Naruto cuma Sasuke. Tapi satu satunya persamaannya mereka berdua itu pinter banget kemarin aja pas kelulusan smp mereka mendapat nilai terbaik di wilayahnya. Pas pendaftaran sma, mereka berdua menggunakan beasiswa, walaupun Sasuke memiliki uang tapi dia tetap menggunakan beasiswa.**

**Besoknya mereka mulai berangkat sekolah. Mereka berangkat sekolah pukul setenga lima. Yah maklum pertama kali latihankan semangat. Mereka berdua itu kan terkenal kopak sampai sampai mereka berdua ijin sama orang tuanya bahwa hari pertama ada acara solat shubuh bersama. Hebat gak 2 anak itu. Sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung menuju ruang football yang penampilannya kayak gudang. Mereka tercengang ketika melihat ruang football itu soalnya kemarin gak dikasih liat tempatnya cuma kakak itu berkata kalau ruang football ada di belakang sekolah. Tapi setelah mereka masuk mereka tersentak kaget ketika ruangan yang dimasuki bershnya minta ampun. Sampe sampe lantainya bisa buat ngaca. Sedang berganti baju mereka dipanggil oleh kak Kenzu.**

"**Eh, assalamu'alaikum kalian dah berangkat"**

"**Iya donk kak kami kan gak mau terlambat untuk latihan pertama" kata Sasuke**

"**Wuih hebat banget semangat kalian"**

"**Kak teman kak Kenzu kok gak kelihatan?"**

"**Oh dia sudah dilapangan. Dia sudah mulai latihan pukul 3 pagi tadi"**

"**Apa!!!" mereka kaget mendengar berita itu**

"**Ayo cepat kita latihan teman kita sudah menunggu disana"**

"**Baiik!!"**

**Mereka bertiga langsung menuju tempat latihan dengan seragam berlogo Konoha Devil Frog. Lalu…**

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Gimana ceritanya bagus kan, jangan lupa review ya. Kasih kritik dan saran. Oya siapa yang mau daftar oc!! Banyak loo mau?? Nih daftarnya**

**Pacarnya NarutoManager Konoha tim**

**Temennya Kasatsu KenzuPacarnya Sasuke**

**Cheerleader 2 orang**

**Timnya Gaara ada 9 orang**

**Pacarnya gaara**

**Timnya Akatsuki 2 orang**

**Kayaknya itu dulu deh ok! Jangan lupa review ya review! **


End file.
